


Chloe needs Glasses

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Cute, F/F, Flirty, Gay, Glasses, Lesbians, Rose and James Amber (short appearance), Sweet, Two Whales Diner (Life is Strange), chloe becomes a cute nerd, chloes room, lesbian couple, lgbt story, rachel loves her nerdy looking girl, rachels room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: no lis or bts events both are 17
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Chloe needs Glasses

Its cold and the air feels very wet, its also very cloudy here in Arcadia Bay, "here, Age before Beautiful" Rachel say sarcastic but cute, hold the door open for her girlfriend, Chloe only smiles and together they walk in the two Whales Diner, they found quick a spot and sit down. After they talked a bit about everything they look trough the menu, "how it comes you still have to look trough the card?" Rachel ask her girl, Chloe look up and awnser "It always stand the new menu for the week on the first page, maybe one day I will eat it" "okay" Rachel say and together they look trough it until Rachel notice something "you mean meatballs right Chlo?" the brown haird with the blue hair streak look closer and say "yeah shit, sorry", Rachel grap Chloes hand and say "hey its okay".

Some days has passed and Chloe with Rachel are in her room, Chloe lying in the bed, wearing a black firewalk hoodie with her beanie, black socks and a normal jeans, smoking a cigarette as Rachel sit on the desk and make her homework, "Okay Im done, will you please controll it for me?" the blonde in her blue winter pullover and black tight jeans with grey socks say nice, looking over to her girl who is lying in the bed "you really need me for it?" the punk say a bit annoyed, she get her body up and look in her girlfriends green eyes. "Fine, Drama queen" Chloe say in her im annoyed but for you aka Rachel I would do all voice and get up, Rachel smiles big and now Chloe stand next to her and lean over her homework, fast Rachel grap Chloes belly and pull her that Chloe fall on Rachels tights "why I knew you would do this?" Chloe say lovley and put her arms around Rachels, they smile at each other as Rachel get her face close to Chloes and they share a loveing kiss. "youre rude but also clever" Chloe say and they kiss again, after that Chloe look over the homework and again Chloe read not right, "Hey Chloe, youre sure youre eyes are okay, its the second time?" Rachel ask her girl worried, Chloe look at the homework back to Rachel "hey yeah, its okay" Chloe say simple back, Rachel look not so sure and say "Okay, then we make a test, stand up", Rachel make some reading or walking to a poster and let tell Chloe if she can read what stands on there, sometimes it worked and sometimes it dosent.

The next day is here and Rachel with Chloe lying in bed, cuddeling in the punks room, its after ten, "would it be so awful if you had glasses, I bet you would look hella hot" Rachel say and rolling on top of the normally bigger girl, with her hand she stroke over Chloes hair "so you like the sexy assistent look?" Chloe say flirty, Rachel smiles, kiss her soft and say "only when her name is Chloe Price", Rachel feels the lovley grip of her girl on her back "god to know" Chloe say very quite becuase she lost herself in Rachels eyes, Rachel look over Chloes face as Chloe say "I talked with Mom about this and belive it or not, I will get glasses this weekend". Rachel eyes got big and she sit now upright "NO WAY! WHY YOU TELL ME NOW, you had a full day" Rachel say exicet and give Chloe a light punsh on her shoulder "Hey stop, I know you like suprises and no you caint come, I wanna suprise you as soon as I have them" Chloe answer and smile at Rachel "Its a shame you know me this well Price!" Rachel say and from one moment of another Chloe lying over her and they have a hot make out session.

Weekend is here, Rachel is in the kitchen wearing a black pullover with stars on it and her chill at home black leggings with fluffly purple socks, make for her a glass soda and wating for any news from Chloe, shes so exicet how her girl will look, It knocks on the door and fast Rachel run towards it and open it. Rachel look over her girl, Chloe wears a dark blue tanktop with a ticker black punk blouse for winter, a grey jeans with her boots and beanie, she see no glasses, after there welcome here kiss and small talk they go upstairs in Rachels room, as they wanna enter it Rose comes out from the bathroom "Oh, Hello Chloe, god to see you again, I tought today you get your new glasses?" she ask and Chloe tells Rachels mom "yeah I got them but I want that its a suprise for you all, not even Rachel saw them yet" "Then dont wait to long, shes so excited, like we all." Rachel smiles big and all three look at each other "Okay girls I will now make everything ready for diner, I call you when its ready, have fun until then" and Rose walks away, she only hears "Okay Mom/ Thanks" from Rachel and Chloe.

Rachel sit on the bed and take the soda down "can I see now my sexy assistant girlfriend?" she ask, Chloe also put her soda down and say "Okay okay but get not used to it, I told you I dont have to wear them always" Rachel looks excited over Chloe, she has her head turned, Rachel only see and hear how her girlfriend put out the glasses from the box and put it on. "Ready?" Chloe ask "Hella ready!" Rachel say way to excited, Chloe turn and Rachel look very closley over Chloes face, the glasses look very great on Chloe, a black plastic frame with a blue shadow if the light goes right, "so what you say?" Chloe ask a bit nervous, "I love it, they look so great on you and hot" Rachel say lovley and a bit flirty, Chloes face get relaxed and Rachel starts to climb on her "you wanna eat youre sexy assistant right now?!" Chloe say flirty and feel some very lovley touches from Rachel "mhhm" the blonde with the feather erring say and kiss Chloe, press her more and more in the bed "I love my hot nerd" Rachel say and feel a nice squeeze on her ass, more touching, kissing and lovley complemntes from both of them as they get interuped "girls, diner is almoust ready, so please come down" Rachel looks sad to the door, Chloe get her body up, stroke Rachels hair and say "Hey dont worrie you have enought time to eat youre hot nerd" both smile at each other and walking hand in hand outside.


End file.
